Stick with you
by HarryPotter4everandalways
Summary: Lily Luna is in love with Teddy Lupin read to find out how she tells him


**A/N: I did mess with some of the ages only beacuse I wanted them all to grow up together, so please don't kill me. I also do not own the song all rights go to the pussycat dolls or the original owners. I also know that the tempo isnt slow so...oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only the ones that you don't reconze, they are all mine. **

**Stck with you**

**[Lily Luna & Teddy Lupin] **

Lily Luna was very talented, she knew how to play the piano guitar and she also knew how to sing. Everyone loved it when she sang, she often wrote songs and performed them in fornt of her family. She couldn't stop writing love songs at the moment, she couldn't get Teddy Lupin out of her head. So she had a whole bunch of corny lyrics in her head.

**Stick with you**

Lily couldn't stand being in a room with her cousins when they were arguing. It was a family reunion again so all the Weasleys and Potters were there, the kids of course started arguing again. So Lily took that as a chance to get away and play the piano, and maybe write a song.

She never let anyone hear her write a song or play. So she sat at the piano alone, and started pressing random keys. She was caught up in the musci that she didn't realize that Teddy had walked into the room. Her heart immediatly skipped beats, she smiled and looked down. Teddy took a seat next to her and smiled down at her.

"Come on Lils,play something for me"

Lily smiled and her cheeks turned a strawberry red. Her brown and green eyes twinkled.

" Fine only beacuse, I know you won't judge me"

"I would never. You well know that, now go ahead play something"

Lily smiled, and grabed her guitar instead. She stareted to play a low note.

Then she started singing.

**[Beggining of the song]**

**I don't want to go another day. So I'm telling you exaclty what is on my mind. **

**Seems like everybodys breaking up. **

**And their throwing their love away. **

**But I know I got a good thing write here. Thats why I say hey.**

Lily couldn't help but smile, Teddy smiled the whole time Lily was singing and playing. He loved the way her voice sounded and the way she knew exactly how to play.

The notes got higher this time.

**Nobody gonna love me better. I'mma stick with you forever. **

**Nobody gonna take me higher, I'mma stick with you. **

Lily was so nervous, she was surprised she didn't mess up. She also didn't want Teddy to know that this song was about him. Teddy smiled at Lily as she continued to play and soon enough, he Figured out that this song was about him or so he hoped.

**You know how to appreciate me. **

**I'mma stick with you, my baby. **

**Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'mma stick with you. **

Teddy blushed a bit, he also couldn't stop smiling. He was completly love struck and was very happy that Lily felt the same way. Everything seemed to disappear for the two of them at the moment.

The notes whent back to how they started out.

**I don't want to go another day. So I'm telling you exaclty what is on my mind. **

**See the way we ride in our private lives, ain't nobody getting in between. **

**I wan't you to know that you're the only one for me **

**And I say...**

Lily never took her eyes off her guitar, she only took a few glances at Teddy. She couldn't help but smile when she saw that Teddy was enjoing the perfomance.

**Nobody gonna love me better. **

**I'mma stick with you forever **

**Nobody gonna take me higher **

**I'mma stick with you. **

Lily knew that nobody was gonna love her better thatn Teddy, maybe her parents and brothers but other than that nobody.

**You know how to appreciate me. **

**I'mma stick with you, my baby. **

** Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'mma stick with you. **

Teddy knew how to appreciate Lily. He smiled at the lyrics beacuse evry word was true.

**And now**

**Ain't nothing else I could need**

**And now**

**I'm singing cause your so, so into me. **

Lily suddenly loved all the attention Teddy was giving her. She knew fianlly knew that Teddy Lupin was in love with her and she felt the same way. Her cousin Victorie wasn't a threat anymore, she didn't feel like she had to compete to win his love.

**I got you **

**We'll be making love endlessly **

**I'm with you**

**Baby, you're with me**

The Potters and the Weasleys had heard the music and decide to go check it out. They entered the room were Lily and Teddy were and of course, the two were so caught up with the music that they didn't even notice.

**So don't you worry about people hanging around **

**They ain't bringin us down **

**I know you and you know me and thats all that counts. **

The family was very amazed, they all started clapping to the beat which made it sound even more perfect. By then Lily and Teddy had realized that they weren't alone and they didn't mind beacue technically they were.

**So don't you worry about people hanging around **

**They ain't bringin us down **

**I know you and you know me and that's, that's why I say, hey **

Lily's eyes were locked toTeddy's. The family was so happy and cheerful at that moment, they all had a big smile on their face.

**Nobdoy gonna love me better, I'mma stick with you forever . **

**Nobody gonna take me higher, I'mma stick with you. **

She couldn't be more happier than this, Teddy Lupin loved her back and wanted her all to himself. Teddy hadn't said anything but she knew him so well she knew it by the way he looked at her.

**You know how to appriciate me, I'mma stick with you, my baby. **

**Nobody ever made me feel this way I'mma stick with you. **

Lily felt like she didn't have to worry about anything. She had everything she had ever wanted, and she didn't need anything else.

The song enede and her whole family cheered.

"Lily, that was amazing" Teddy said with a huge smile.

"I know"

Teddy pulled Lily in for a kiss, right there in front of everyone and he didn't care who saw them.

"I love you Lily Luna Potter"

" I love you too"

**A/N: So yea..That was my one shot...sorry if it wasn't the best oh well at least I tried. I also cut the lyrics short at the end just beacus ut repeated itself. The song is stick with you by the oussycat dolls. **


End file.
